Separados y juntos
by melintrouble
Summary: Lucha contra la soledad.
1. Sola

Hola a todos, amigos lectores de fics!  
Advierto, antes que nada. Puse rate M, y por algo es. Es +18. La responsabilidad está en ustedes.

Gracias por leer, comentar, debatir, lo que quieran.

En el silencio profundo y azulado de esta noche, puedo imaginarme querida. Ah, puedo imaginarme deseada. No es tan difícil. Ya recibí amor antes. Ya recibí el placer, el hermoso y desesperante placer de tener un cuerpo escultural, glorioso, caliente y moreno chocando contra mi piel de nieve. No se si lo que extraño es el amor. Pero extraño ese placer. Esas veces que venía tarde en la noche y me despertaba de una embestida. Duro. Glorioso despertar.

Mis muslos se tensan y siento un leve cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Sólo pensar en mi hombre, aquel que ya no está, me sigue poniendo así de lujuriosa. Corro la sábana de una patada, y el viento salado que viene desde la ventana de mi camarote me recorre la piel. Estoy muy acalorada, gimo suavemente y me retuerzo en mi catre. No quiero despertar a mis criadas, que duermen pacíficamente en el suelo a mi lado.

Otra vez se viene a mi mente la imagen de nuestras pieles tan dispares una contra la otra. Sin poder evitarlo mi mano empieza a muy muy muy despacito recorrer mi cuerpo. Primero me acaricio las clavículas, las yemas de los dedos a penas rozando el hueso. Luego baja despacito hasta uno de mis pechos. Me toco, tan suave, deseando que mi mano sea la mano de un hombre. Ya no me importa si es mi sol y estrellas. No me importaría ni que fuera Viserys.

Mis pezones se endurecen con rapidez, los pellizco y muerdo mi labio inferior para no gemir tan fuerte. Instintivamente aprieto las piernas, me tenso, en un trance. Mi mano se mueve sola acariciando mi abdomen, recorriendo, poniéndome la piel de gallina en cada centímetro de mi ser. Me estremezco, porque las yemas de mis dedos rozan una zona de la pelvis, justo entre los huesos de las caderas. Se siente tan bien.

Así de sudada, casi enloquecida, mi mente se dirige hacia mi protector. El también es todo un hombre. Es un hombre que podría estar tocándome como lo hago yo. Mis dedos llegan a mi pubis, se enredan entre los cabellos también rubios que tengo entre las piernas, los acarician. Se asoman entre la piel para tocar ese punto de mi anatomía que puede hacerme estallar. Con la respiración agitadísima muevo en círculos mi dedo, apretando ese punto con dos dedos, con la otra mano aferrándome a la cama. Mis piernas están levantadas, tengo la entrada de mi cuerpo tan cálida y húmeda que no puedo resistirme.

Meto un dedo. Meto otro, e imagino a Ser Jorah a mi lado. A Ser Jorah desnudo a mi lado. A Ser Jorah rozando con sus dedos callosos cada centímetro de mi piel. A Ser Jorah Mormont, de la isla de los Osos metiendo sus dedos en mi interior. A Ser Jorah Mormont, mi protector, tocándome como yo lo hago ahora. Y exploto al imaginarlo poseyéndome por completo, en ese estado de éxtasis que solo podría generar estando en mi interior. Suya. Mío.

El viento entra calmo y salado desde la ventanita. Mi pecho sube y baja, a mi lado mis criadas duermen. Ya no me siento tan sola.


	2. Solo

El cuartito este apesta a pescado, humedad, alcohol. Es oscuro. Estoy solo. Tuve un día de porquería y estoy solo.

La luz de la vela titila, en toda su amarillez. Me recuerda a su cabello. Me recuerda a su piel clara, a sus ropas amarillentas y sucias. A la arena del desierto pegada en sus mejillas.

Me paro, sacudo la cabeza. Es mi reina, mi hermosa, y dulce reina. Tan sabia. Tan joven. Juré protegerla y ahora tengo que protegerla de mí mismo, quien lo hubiera dicho. Es que soy tan animal como cualquier hombre, tengo las mismas necesidades mundanas, el mismo deseo carnal. Ella es la reina legítima, yo casi ni siquiera soy un hombre, carezco de honor y vivo en el desprecio.

Inspiro. Exhalo. Ella está a unos metros de mí nada mas. Seguramente dormida, en paz. Sin poder evitarlo la imagino desnuda en su cama. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y me duele el deseo. La recuerdo débil y necesitada en el desierto, acostada en las sombras de su tienda improvisada, sus labios agrietados, su rostro colorado por el sol. Cómo la quise tener en ese entonces. Cómo la quise tener siempre.

Pateo una caja y me desato el pantalón de lino que está tirante por mi propia erección. Mi pene en todo su tamaño sale casi disparado. Es increíble como me sigue excitando el sólo pensar en ella. El imaginarla desnuda y dormida, débil, sola, toda para mí. Pateo otra caja y me acuesto en la cama, apretando mi miembro casi de manera bestial. Me odio, la amo a ella. La deseo. La invoco cuando estoy solo en la cama.

Mi mano sube y baja con desesperación. Ella lo haría mas suave seguro. Regulo la velocidad, intentando imaginar como lo haría Daenerys. Seguro sería todavía mas increíble la sensación. Me masturbo con su imagen incrustada en mi retina, en mi corazón, en cada gramo de sangre que se aglutina en mi erección, calentando cada centímetro de mi entrepierna. Y gruño en un estado de salvajismo puro, cuando a mi mente viene su sonrisa.

Su cabello, como una cortina de seda casi blanca. Sus ojos. Sus pechos. Toda ella.

Ya estoy al límite. Ya exploto sobre mi propia mano, esparciendo mis fluidos con un suspiro final.

Y creí haberlo imaginado, pero es cierto. Mientras intento recobrar el aliento levanto la cabeza, y una sombra entra en mi habitación. Se cierra la puerta. La sombra se acerca a la luz de la vela.

Yo sigo sosteniendo mi pene, aún caliente sobre mi mano. Se me seca la garganta y la voz me sale mas grave de lo que ya es.

-Daenerys..- me avergüenzo un poco, intento taparme, pero es obvio que ya vio todo. Ella silencia sus pensamientos, o eso creo, ya que no opina sobre el hecho de que claramente me estaba autosatisfaciendo. Solo se acerca a mi y se sienta a mi lado. Con delicadeza me aparta el cabello sudado de la frente.

-Ya no puedo estar sola..


	3. Juntos

Jorah se abalanza así sobre ella, de una manera desesperada, sintiendo como todo el deseo vuelve a surgir en su cuerpo, toda esa necesidad crece y crece hasta volver a endurecerse en su entrepierna. Gime entre sus labios, cuando sus lenguas comienzan a pelearse por el dominio de ese beso salvaje, bestial. Ya las manos de el recorren todo su cuerpo, pasando por entre el cabello, masajeando sus pechos, arañando su cintura. Ya las manos de ella se meten entre los dos para atrapar su erección y masturbarlo.

Ella gime también, palabras incoherentes, mientras el le muerde el cuello, la aprieta contra su pecho, desesperado por el contacto físico de sus pieles. Jorah le abre la bata, la deja desnuda frente a el y ella le arrebata la camisa y le baja del todo el pantalón. Uno frente al otro se miran sin fin, pensando que la imagen de sus cabezas no era nada comparado con el espectáculo de verse desnudos realmente, tal como llegaron al mundo.

El nota como sus pechos son firmes, sus pezones rosados. El cabello entre sus piernas rubio casi blanco, como lo imaginaba.

Ella ve que su abdomen está algo caído por los años, pero sus brazos son tan fuertes y musculosos como lo creía. Y su pene está tan erecto como es posible, listo, esperando.

Y los pechos de ambos suben y bajan, mientras sus respiraciones se aceleran. Esa fracción de segundo que se distancian, parados, para simplemente (ad)mirarse, parece casi una eternidad. Ambos registran con exactitud cada pedazo de piel del otro. Y se fusionan otra vez. Jorah la levanta, ella enrosca sus piernas ágiles en sus caderas y baja con rapidez sobre su erección.

El la penetra de una embestida sola, ella gime en un estruendo histérico su nombre. Jorah, Jorah, Jorah. Jorah camina por el cuarto, todavía poseyéndola, ahora contra la pared de madera del camarote. Empuja, saliendo y entrando, mientras ella tiene la espalda apoyada, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, la boca abierta, extasiada. Encajan a la perfección.

Llegan al orgasmo uno detrás del otro. Con rapidez. No duró mucho, porque ambos necesitaban ese último contacto para estallar del todo. Y ahora sobre la cama áspera de Ser Jorah se descubren nuevamente. Acostados, desnudos y sudados se miran a los ojos. Sus piernas están enredadas, sus ropas por toda la habitación.

-Daenerys..- susurra él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, con devoción. La besa otra vez, esta vez con profundo amor, acariciando con su lengua cada recoveco de la boca de su amante. Cuando se separan, ambos abren los ojos con lentitud. Ella sonríe.

-¿Sí?

- Ya no puedo estar solo.


End file.
